


Bathroom Leak

by Hotarukunn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus come home to find a mess in the bathroom and only half a bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Leak

There were sounds coming from the bathroom, and it made Laxus pause as he pulled off his jacket.

He dropped it to the floor, and then headed through the apartment.

Stopping in the doorway to a room covered in a thick mat of water.

A kick was aimed at a long-haired head and there came a pained grunt when the heel on his boot hit its target.

“The fuck's your deal!?”

Laxus glared down at Gajeel, who glared back up at him in anger.

“Why are you chewing up the bathtub? You were supposed to fix the washing machine.”

The bathroom was flooded, and if any more pipes were ripped, so would the hallway be.

“I dunno, got hungry.”

“Just get the fuck out of the water, you'll just make it worse.”

Laxus reached across the small room, grabbed the back of Gajeel's shirt, and hoisted him out of the water back into the hall.

“Call the plumber, and I'll stop your mess from escalating.”

He waded through the ankle-deep water and bent to inspect the damage done to the pipes.

Gajeel had been eating on those too, fucking idiot.

Laxus glared at Gajeel, who still stood at the door.

“What're you waiting for?”

Gajeel shrugged, leaned down to fish up a loose bit of pipe out of the water.

It crunched in his mouth as he took a bite and turned, Laxus' sharp glare still at his back.

“I'm at it, I'm at it.”

“You better.”

He was never letting Gajeel play fix-it man ever again, no matter how much the younger man insisted.

With growled cursing, he did his best to fit back the pieces, but as Gajeel has devoured more than a few centimeters, it was not possible.

“Fucking metal-brain of a tin-can man.”

“I heard that.”

Gajeel was back, standing in the doorway with an air of annoyance surrounding him.

“I don't care. Made that call yet?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. And Gajeel,”

“Yeah?”

“if you do anything like this ever again I'll lock you out on the balcony.”

Gajeel huffed, a pout on his face. “As if I'd let you do that.”

“Oh yeah? As if you'd have a choice.” Laxus got to his feet, and with a few long strides, he shoved Gajeel up against the wall.

A feral grin spread across Gajeel's face, and he snickered. “As if you'd let me catch some cold or shit.”

Laxus only scowled, and a moment later, Gajeel had gripped the back of his head and had pressed their lips together in a rough, demanding kiss.

A few moments later, he broke away, and, panting just as heavily as Laxus suddenly was, he grinned cheerfully. “Plumber won't be here yet, so I have a suggestion.”

Letting out a growl of annoyance, Laxus allowed Gajeel to tug him to the bedroom.

“Giihee.”

“Shut up, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random fic is random; tried a new way of writing.


End file.
